Death Note - Adorável Criança
by KimJenJen
Summary: Raito e Misa são jovens recém-casados, com uma vida aparentemente perfeita. Boa condição financeira; um jovem casal que se ama; pais que aceitaram a relação. Mas nem tudo é um mar de rosas. Misa tem um problema que a impede de ter filhos, por isso, Raito e Misa decidem ir a um orfanato...


**Entrada do orfanato Wammy's House, Maio de 2014.**

Misa via cada detalhe da entrada do orfanato eufórica, pois lá, estava decidida a adotar alguma criança, junto com seu marido, Raito, que, por mais que mantivesse a expressão séria, por dentro estava tão eufórico quanto a esposa, mas tinha uma pontada de nevorsismo, tinha que admitir que nunca tinha se dado bem com crianças, isso foi comprovado pelo mesmo com sua irmã mais nova, Sayuu, que na época tinha 10 anos.

Logo os Yagamis foram interrompidos de seus devaneios por uma senhora de idade, que andava lentamente até eles.

_ Bem, senhor e senhora Yagami, esta é a Wammy's House, entrem por favor, vou chamar as crianças para o salão principal. Com sua licença. - Fala a idosa saindo.

Os Yagamis logo entram no salão principal, sendo recebidos por algumas crianças, nem muitas, nem poucas. Em torno de 12 meninos e 8 meninas.

Mas uma garotinha chamou a atenção de ambos os jovens, a criança tinha cabelos castanhos-arruivados - assim como os de Raito - que vinham até o seus ombros; os olhos com uma coloração bem chamativa e estranhamente atrativa e bonita, um vermelho-sangue; tinha uma pele extremamente branca, com as bochechas coradas, com os lábios bem rosados; sua estatura era baixa, a comparando com as outras garotas; ela vestia um vestido florido, que ia até os joelhos; usava uma meia calça branca; tinha uma sapatinha preta; e para fechar, uma tiara com um laço de lado e uma gargantilha de pérolas.

"_Uma verdadeira boneca " _, isso que ambos os jovens pensaram. Logo chamaram a atenção para a idosa.

_ Você poderia dizer quem é aquela garotinha? - Perguntou Raito, apontando o dedo para a garotinha. E logo a senhora assentiu e foi para o lado da criança, falando algo inaudível para os Yagamis.

Logo viram a garota abrir um largo sorriso, e ela caminhou lentamente para os mais velhos, com um brilho radiante nos olhos.

_ O-olá, me chamo Jennie Itami, mas podem me chamar só de Jennie. Tenho 9 anos. - Disse a garota, logo cumprimentando os mais velhos no estilo asiático, e logo abaixando a cabeça, já dava para saber só de vê-la que a pequena era tímida.

_ Que nome bonito, pode me chamar de Misa-Misa. - Fala dando um sorriso para a mais nova, que sorriu em resposta.

_ Ela sempre foi tímida, mas logo se solta mais. - Falou a idosa.

_ Meu nome é Raito. - Falou, tentando ser simpático com a criança, então logo sorriu.

_ Jennie sempre foi uma garota exemplar - Começou a idosa -_ Sempre tirou notas altas, nunca se meteu em alguma encrenca, e sempre foi educada, por mais que não fale muito. Ela gosta muito de ler, por isso é tão inteligente, né Jen?! - Falou interagindo com a criança, que só assentiu de leve.

Os Yagamis logo se entreolharam, e depois olharam a criança, e logo sorriam. Iram com certeza adota-lá.

**/Quebra de Tempo/**O carro logo deu a partida, com a nova integrante da família, Jennie Yagami.

Misa gostou como o sobrenome 'Yagami' cairá bem na pequena Jennie, que era bem quieta, mas a idosa disse que ela é assim.

_ Jennie, pode nós falar do que gosta? - Perguntou Misa, interagindo com a pequena, que estava abraçada com um coelho de pelúcia.

_ Claro. Bom, eu gosto de aprender novas coisas, moda, cantar, tocar violão... - Os jovens viram que ela falava com entusiasmo, principalmente quando falou as duas últimas palavras, ela iria continuar, mas foi interrompida por Raito.

_ Você... Sabe cantar e tocar violão?! - Perguntou com certa surpresa.

_ Sim senhor Raito, aprendi no orfanato. - Falou sorrindo.

" _A senhora estava certa, ela já está se soltando lentamente " _Pensou Misa com alegria.

_ Só Raito, por favor, o 'senhor' me faz sentir que tenho 50 anos. - Falou humorístico.

O comentário arrancou de Jennie algumas risadas fofas.

_ Você realmente tem 9 anos? Não são uns 7 ou 5 não? - Perguntou Misa com mesmo tom que Raito.

_ Acredite, você não é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso. - A garota fez um bico. -_ Não é nem um pouco legal ser confundida com uma criança de 5 anos, Misa-Misa. - A mesma abraçou seu coelho com mais força.

_ Okay, okay, desculpe, senhorita Jennie. - Falou Misa com uma falsa tristeza, colocando a mão no peito.

O carro logo foi contaminado pela a risada dos três presentes no carro.

Afinal, o que poderia dar errado? Jennie era só mais uma criança inocente, certo?!

**NOTAS FINAIS:****• EU SEI QUE QUASE NINGUÉM SHIPPA A MISA COM O RAITO, PORÉM A HISTÓRIA NÃO SERÁ FOCADA NO ROMANCE DELES, E SIM NA JENNIE****• VOU MUDAR ALGUNS FATOS, COMO, O LAWLIET SER DA MESMA FAMÍLIA QUE MISA; NÃO HAVERÁ ESSE NEGÓCIO DE 'DEUS DO NOVO MUNDO'; E MAIS ALGUMAS COISINHAS:)****• COMO DEU PARA PERCEBER, A JENNIE TEM OLHOS DE SHINIGAME;-;****• NA HISTÓRIA, O LAWLIET TERÁ 10 ANOS, POR QUE ELE... SPOILER!!!**


End file.
